


Bruises

by bluewishdust



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 21:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up in a strange bed and tries to remember how she got there. At first she despises the woman next to her, then she doesn't.</p>
<p>Contemporary AU, gets a bit violent in-between but becomes kinda fluffy in the end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Mass Effect femslash week on tumblr. There wasn't much time for me to write this, but I simply had to write something for my favourite Mass Effect pairing and I hope that you can forgive me if this is too messy or anything. Please tell me if you have anything to say about it!

Jack woke up and immediately realised that she wasn't lying in her bed at home. The sheets underneath her body were far too silky and the room she was in was far too bright.

Jack groaned and blinked a few times. Her whole body hurt, especially her head, and she had no idea where she was or how she had ended up here. Or with whom.

She cautiously turned her head to the side, only to find herself next to another woman who was apparently still asleep. She was facing away from Jack, her hair was pitch black and the skin of her bare back was flawless. Bare back... Did this mean that...?

Jack sat up slowly, her headache made her groan again, and looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing much more than the woman beside her.

Jack sighed. If this meant what she thought it did, she should probably find out who that stranger next to her was.

She reached out to touch the other woman in order to wake her, but without having carried out the movement, she suddenly froze, for right in this moment a fragment of a memory had found it's way back into her head...

_There is a black haired woman leaning at the bar next to Jack. She is wearing a short white dress which makes her glorious ass look even more fantastic. There are high heels on her feet which make her beautifully shaped legs seem even longer than they are. Jack just can't stop staring at her. The woman seems to be alone and after some time Jack decides to talk to her._

_"Hey," she says and tips the woman's shoulder, "Are you here all by yourself?"_

_The woman turns around. She looks down at Jack. Damn her face is pretty._

_"Yes," she says after studying Jack for a moment, "And I like it that way."_

_Jack snorts. She hates the tone in which the stranger is speaking._

_“You can't tell me, that you dress like that if you want to be alone,” Jack says, “You are clearly searching for company, or attention at least.” The words don’t come out sounding as witty as intended._

_The woman frowns. “I can dress however I want to,” she says, and her tone is even more annoying now, “And you don’t know anything about me, so stop making assumptions.”_

_Jack is amazed by the fact that this woman manages to get on every single one of her nerves. “You don’t know anything about me” As if she was that special. As if she wasn’t just another beauty queen who felt superior just because she had a perfect face and body. Jack hates people like that._

_Still she somehow isn’t able to walk yet. The woman in front of her is just so damn beautiful._

_“Well sorry for talking to you, then,” Jack says sarcastically, “I just wanted to…”_

_The woman interrupts her with a small laughter. “You are really trying to flirt with me, aren’t you?” she says._

_Jack blushes and anger rushes through her blood. How dare her._

_“Now you are the one making assumptions,” Jack says angrily, “I would never flirt with someone like you. The only thing remarkable about you is your looks, and you talk like you are better than everyone else, which I can assure you, is wrong. There is nothing interesting about you, nothing at all. So why should I flirt with you?”_

_Jack is pleased as she notices that pure anger sparks in the other woman’s eyes. She turns around and leaves._

Jack shook her head, which resulted in another groan. No, this wasn’t possible. How could the sleeping woman next to her possibly be the annoying woman from the bar? 

She looked around. The room she was in, was painfully fancy, everything in it seemed expensive. Clothes were spread all over the floor. Among other things there was also a short white dress lying around. 

This didn’t make any sense. Did something else happen between them that night which could have resulted in this scenario? Jack tried to remeber.

_A few beers later Jack is dancing. There are too many people around her and the music is too loud, but she doesn’t care. She just wants to dance, wants to forget the woman she somehow can’t get out of her head._

_Suddenly someone’s elbow bumps into her really hard. “Sorry, if I hurt you” someone calls. Jack turns around and finds herself facing the woman from before.  
“You again,” Jack growls._

_“Well in this case… Not sorry if I hurt you,” the woman states._

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”, Jack yells at her. The alcohol has got her even angrier._

_They continue to shout at each other until people start starring at them. “Take it outside!”, someone, maybe the bartender, shouts. And they do._

_They more or less drag each other out of the club. As soon as they breathe in the fresh air from outside they start to argue again._

_“What’s wrong with you?” the woman shouts, “I can’t stand your attitude!”_

_“And I can’t stand you!” Jack counters angrily._

_“You are pathetic!” the woman says and steps closer. Jack can smell the alcohol in her breath._

_“And you are a bitch!” she shouts back._

_Neither of them remembers what this strife is about. But it doesn’t matter for both of them are drunk, both of them are angry and both of them are eager to fight._

_It’s only a matter of time until the verbal assaults develop into physical ones. The woman slaps Jack, Jack pulls the other woman’s hair. One punch follows the next and everything happens too fast._

_The next thing Jack knows is that the woman is pressing her against a wall. Jack can’t move. She feels blood dripping from her nose and she sees that the woman’s face is bruised from when Jack had hit her._

_Both of them are out of breath but the tension between them is not yet resolved._

_Jack stares at the woman. Even after the fight her dress remains stainless and her hair is not even tangled a bit. She still looks perfect, maybe even prettier than before and this makes Jack hate her even more. Never before had she wanted anyone as much as she wanted this woman._

_“I am going to tear this dress of yours apart,” Jack growls._

_“This dress is worth more than you could ever afford,” the woman answers, “Don’t you dare to touch it. If you want to see me naked, you will have to ask.”_

_Then without any additional words she suddenly leans in and kisses Jack. And after a moment of surprise, Jack kisses her back. Kisses her and never wants to stop, for this feels even better than fighting her._

"No!" Jack yelled at herself, not wanting to believe her memories, "Seriously?"

The woman next to her woke from the noise.

When she turned around there was no doubt anymore, that she was indeed the woman from the bar. The woman Jack had fought, the woman Jack had kissed.

She blinked at Jack and needed a moment before she was fully awake.

The first thing she said was: "Oh fuck, no."

Then she hid her face under a pillow.

"So this wasn't a dream after all," she mumbled, "I had hoped for you to be gone when I wake up. God, this is so embarassing."

"So... you remember everything?" Jack asked cautiously, more and more forgetting about her headache.

The woman sat up. "You don't remember last night?" she asked in a surprised tone.

Jack shrugged. "I don't even remember your name to be honest..." she confessed.

The woman smiled. "I don't think that I ever told you," she then said bashfully, "My name is Miranda. And you are...?"

"Jack," Jack answered. Then upon seeing the bruises on Miranda's face she ruefully added: "Guess I should... Apologize... For last night."

Miranda shook her head. "No..." she said, "It was my fault too. Both of us were equally stupid. I think there was a moment when we really were about to kill each other..."

"Yeah...", Jack answered, „But we didn’t. We… made out instead.” She looked away to hide the redness of her cheeks.

“Yes, we did,” Miranda sighed, “And then I took you home although I didn’t even know your name… I can’t believe that this actually seemed like a good idea to me last night…” 

Jack looked at Miranda. “I can’t remember getting here,” she said truthfully, “Did we… did we uhm…”

“Did we have sex?” Miranda wasn’t afraid to complete Jack’s question and then she laughed. “No, we didn’t.”

Jack was glad to hear that… Or was she? Somehow she was disappointed.

“I think we were about to,” Miranda continued and pointed at the mess of cloths on the floor, “But as soon as we were in my bed you kind of… fell asleep.”

“I did?” Jack asked, wondering about when she had ever before been able to immediately fall asleep.

Miranda nodded then she grinned and added: “Before your eyes fell shut you did manage to tell me that my titts looked fantastic though.”

Jack laughed. “Well I wasn’t wrong about that,” she said, shamelessly looking directly at the bare breasts of the woman in front of her.

Miranda blushed, becoming aware of her nakedness, and reflexively tried to cover herself. Then she decided not to bother with it though, for it was too late. There was nothing Jack hadn’t seen already.

“What do we do now?”, she then asked, trying to compensate the awkward fact that they were both still naked.

Jack grinned and in an act of boldness, she hadn’t known she possessed, said: “We could finish what we started before I fell asleep.”

Miranda blushed. “I don’t know if that would be a good idea,” she said. 

Contrary to her words however, she was the one to lean towards Jack and to press their lips together. 

As Miranda touched her face, Jack made a small noise of complaint because it hurt, parts of it seemed to be swollen, surely from the fight the night before. Still she loved the way Miranda was kissing her. Still she couldn’t get enough of it.

Suddenly she noticed that Miranda’s hands were trembling.

“Hey,” she asked and leant back, “Is everything alright?”

Miranda nodded. “I am just a bit nervous,” she said.

“You?” Jack wanted to know, “Nervous?”

“Yes,” Miranda confirmed silently, “I am not as confident as I might look like.”

Jack smiled gently. “That is okay,” she said and reached out to stroke Miranda’s cheek, careful not to touch the ugly bruises on her beautiful face.

Miranda smiled. “And you are much more sensitive than you look like.”

Jack grunted. “Just shut up,” she said, “That’s not what this is about.” Then she kissed Miranda again, before she could say something stupid. 

Since they were already naked and kissing each other, it didn’t take long for one of them to push the other one down, didn’t take long until a hand found its way between a pair of thighs, until breathless noises left their mouths, until fingers found that one sweet spot.

They were sharing kisses the whole time while they were doing it, ignoring the fact that their faces hurt and they were smiling at each other afterwards. 

Then they were lying next to each other, Jack’s hand was casually stroking Miranda’s full breasts, as if she had never done anything else before.

“I am glad that we did this,” Miranda whispered, after they had been silent for a long time, “I am glad that we did this now, instead of last night…”

Jack felt dizzy, a combination of her hangover and the arousal. “Why?” she asked, “Because now we can’t blame it on the alcohol?”

Miranda grinned. “No…”, she said, “Because now you will remember me.”

Jack didn’t like that statement. It sounded like parting. She didn’t want this to be something which would only last in her memory. She didn’t express that thought though, for she didn’t really understand it. 

Instead she said: “Do you have anything to eat here? I am starving…”

Miranda grinned as if for a moment there was something in her mind she couldn’t speak. “You are right, let’s eat breakfast,” she then simply said.


End file.
